


Slight Problem

by MimiIvory



Series: Aidverse [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Male Chara (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Nightmare, Xtale Chara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: There is a problem with Cross. One that has not gone away. Usually when you wait to intervene, the minions work it out between themselves. But it has been two weeks. You will fix this.
Relationships: Chara & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Aidverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203554
Kudos: 4





	Slight Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [conversations had with people that don't exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131425) by [snasational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snasational/pseuds/snasational). 



There is… a slight problem with one of your minions.

He does not appear to be taking care of himself.

This is fairly common, given the amount of negativity necessary to draw your focus to a world. But it has not abated in a while.

You will call Cross up to your office.

When he arrives, he looks like he has not slept in the entire two weeks that he has been in the castle. Including the missions.

(You) “Cross. I understand that you have not been taking care of yourself.”

He shrinks into his scarf.

(You) “Well? What is the issue?”

He would go to sleep if you asked him, you think. He defaults to servitude when he does not have another goal, which is useful for your purposes.

(Cross) “The kid’s… loud.”

And the kid appears to be an actual child, probably genocidal, given the state of his world when you showed up. He is quiet about the child, and his past, and you have learned that going there is a bad idea, from first-hand experience.

Dust’s Papyrus is not really a Papyrus, but he is a cloud of dust and intent and sins, and that is enough to bother him, and make sure that you keep him distracted, or calm, because his world is empty now, and you don’t know what to do with him other than move forward.

(You) “Have you asked Dust to share his techniques?”

He shrugs.

(Cross) “Yeah, but it feels wrong to ignore them. I-I think they might be right.”

That is… new.

(You) “What do they tell you?”

He pulls his hood down.

(Cross) “They yell at me for the destruction of their world. They want me to go back and solve it. They-They want to talk to you.”

That’s new.

(You) “They can do that?”

Suggests that you are dipping into new territory.

(Cross) “It was easier before you showed up, but…”

And the skeleton in front of you morphs into a child.

(???) “Yeah, really. Huh- I guess he was serious. Nice to meet you. I’m Chara.”

Which makes sense, because Chara’s always seem to have spots on their cheeks, but the way people talk about them, ghost ones especially, they are dangerous.

(You) “I am Nightmare, as I’m sure you already know. On that subject, why are you troubling Cross?”

The ghost frowns.

(Chara) “He won’t go back. Grab a soul for me, a bit of extra determination. He’s not even trying.”

That is a pickle.

(You) “What are you trying to get back to? I found you in the void.”

The ghost stomps their foot. 

(Chara) “It’s not supposed to be a void. I can fix it if Cross would let me, instead of wallowing in pity.”

That seems unreasonable.

(You) “What do you mean, fix it? And why do you cling to your world? Most that pass through these doors have given up on returning home. Although you are a special case.”

The ghost rolls their eyes.

(Chara) “I can OVERWRITE. Put it back together. Bring them back. And I don’t care about these skeletons or what happened to their worlds, I care about my brother.”

That is noble.

(You) “What led to the destruction of your world, if it was not you?”

The ghost clenches their hand.

(Chara) “He did. Cross did. Idiot destroyed everything, because everyone revolted, and kicked him down half his hp. Coward.”

What?

(You) “Everyone fought him?”

That sounds… improbable.

(Chara) “Well, he was the only one Gaster hadn’t more or less kicked in the face at least once in ten timelines, so he was a bit more disposed to sympathy then the rest of us. Besides, I might have messed with his mind a little.”

They shuffle their feet.

(You) “Exactly what does that entail, child?”

And they are not a ghost anymore, they are a child, and you don’t make the rules about this stuff.

(Chara) “Threatened him, awakened some memories. Overwrote his mind with a regular Sans, a bit. Uhh, Frisk mouthed off about creating a world where we were free to make mistakes, Cross thought that we put him through all of the assasination attempts because we found it entertaining.``

You raise a hand.

(You) “You sent people to assassinate Cross?”

That is… crossing a line.

(Chara) “No, no. Just mind controlled them into trying to kill us.”

That is… not better.

(You) “Why, child?”

They look you in the eyes, and then away.

(Chara) “I needed to fight him. Gaster. I needed to kill him. I needed to take control of the timeline, so that we can live normal lives. So that I can grow up. So that our bodies aren’t at risk of being hijacked. So that we can build Mettaton, and not have him ripped apart by the spears of our old friends. So that Alphys is free.”

You lost this.

(You) “That seems rather noble, child. But what does that have to do with trying to die?”

They look down.

(Chara) “Our souls were tied together. He stabbed me, drained my determination. Got the ability to reset out of it, so that’s something.”

Terrible.

(Chara) “Turns out that Gaster only had half a soul for a while. I can’t believe it. I would have killed him before getting Sans involved.”

You are curious.

(You) “Why not do it in the first place, then?”

They glance down.

(Chara) “Didn’t have a body. Hitched a ride on Frisk, then Cross. Last time we tried to fight, it ended with me killing Frisk in a cycle, till I convinced him that we were interesting enough to be worthy of his observation.”

That is sad. But Chara seems more resigned then they should be. You have seen it before, mostly in Sanses and humans. The aware.

(Chara) “We were going to kill him. We were going to kill Gaster, make him pay for trapping us in that heck, for abusing his powers over the world, for treating us like pawns instead of people. But Sans refused to quit, or see reason. We left him alive, though. He killed them all. Thought my OVERWRITE was some kind of party trick. Didn’t work, but if he had gotten to a world with a human, and let me take their soul? I would bring it back. Even him. Don’t want to. But I will. Frisk would want it, you know. They’re so good. And you told them that they were the biggest mistake monsters had ever made, instead of talking it out. Flip you, Cross.”

And then Chara’s form turns back to a skeleton, and you have an exhausted skeleton with a lot of baggage, and you think you’re going to keep him, but you think that’s selfish.

Heh. Some god of negativity you are.

You carry him up to his room, and think about your employees.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.


End file.
